


Ce matin

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Le Feu et la Glace [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Draco Malfoy, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Inspiré par "Je n'ai pas de remord" d'Elodie Frégé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "Je n'ai pas de remord" d'Elodie Frégé.

Ce matin, je ne sors pas de mon lit. A quoi bon faire cet effort surhumain ? La journée n'a aucun intérêt hors de mes draps.

Ce matin, tu es couché auprès de moi pour la dernière fois. Au dehors de ces draps, de cette chambre, de cet appartement, t'attend un monde où je n'ai pas ma place.  
Ce matin, on t'attend dans une petite église dont tu m'as si souvent parlé.  
Ce matin, Hermione attend, le ventre arrondi, son anneau d'or.  
La lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux tirés baigne ton corps d'une douce lueur de la couleur de l'anneau qu'Hermione attend de te passer au doigt.

Ce matin, rien ne m'attend au dehors, ni église, ni anneau d'or.  
Ce matin, je reste sous mes draps, près de toi.  
Ce matin, j'espère ta chaleur, ton réconfort, ton amour en vain. Tu ne m'appartiens déjà plus. Tu es déjà parti loin de moi.

Ce matin, je te regarde, immobile à mes cotés. Le rouge qui s'étend sur les draps. Le rouge qui coule de ton corps.

Ce matin, j'attends les Aurors.

Ce matin, pour toi non plus, pas d'église, pas d'anneau d'or.  
La dague dans ma main m'échappe et glisse sur le sol. Il y a un trou dans ton corps et je n'ai pas de remord.

Ce matin, je ne sors pas de mon lit.  
Ce matin, je veille sur ton corps.


End file.
